A cause d'un Poulet
by Tite Fleur Sauvage
Summary: C'est sensé être humoristique. Je me suis bien marrée mais j'ai le rire facile, dit-on. Lisez, vous verrez bien.


_**A cause d'un… Poulet**_

« Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?? ». Je suis sérieux. Qu'est-ce que moi, Drago Malfoy, fait accroupi au coin d'un couloir, à espionner une fille comme un prédateur guette sa proie ?? Pire, une Gryffondore !!!! Je suis sur que c'est à cause du poulet d'à midi. Je savais bien qu'il fallait pas que je prenne tous les… aaa je ne sais plus comment ça s'appelle. Pignons ? Rognons ? De tout le monde. C'était délicieux mais légèrement abusé. Maintenant, je suis derrière une Gryffondore, à cause des pulsions sexuelles des couilles du pigeon avalées. Qui aurait dit que les poulets avaient autant d'hormones ? Et si puissant ! C'est vrai parce que sinon, je me serais contenté d'une Serpentarde, une Serdaigle à la limite. Mais une Gryffondore !! Diable ! Et bien sur, le gros lot, la petite copine du Balafré. Pfff… Non mais où va le monde!! C'est vrai que Weasmoche femelle est plutôt pas mal, et bien roulé. Les parties de jambes en l'air qu'ils doivent se payer !! Je me demande s'ils ont déjà testé le fouet, ou les menottes…Ah, non. C'est vrai. St Potter est vierge. Ouais, je sais. Vierge, à son âge !! 17 ans !!! Mort de rire. N'importe quoi, me direz-vous. Aaaa mes amis, sachez que je suis 100% d'accord avec vous. Aaaa là là. De quoi ? Comment je le sais ? Parce que mon pote Blaise (Zabini) espionne Potty. Pourquoi ? Il semblerait que Blaise est euh… des envies, ou plutôt des fantasmes sur pas très très catholiques sur… Potty. Alors, il l'espionne. Vous me direz, je préfère me retrouver accroupi et en bande derrière la traître à son Sang plutôt que d'espionner Potty. Vous imaginez ? !! Un Malfoy gay. Impossible, irréalisable. Pas comme la Matmut. Désolé de mettre ça là, mais je l'ai entendu et j'avais envie de le mettre. « Avec la Matmut, tout est possible, tout est réalisable. ». Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est.

Bref. Le problème est que : 1) J'ai envie de me taper Weasley (la fille, hein) qui est a)PAUVRE b/GRYFFONDORE c)LA PETITE COPINE DE POTTY et 2) Blaise a des fantasmes sur Potter ce qui est a)INBTOLERABLE car cela voudrait dire qu'il est HOMO b)POTTER c'est POTTER c)finalement pas si mal parce que si il se tape Potter, je pourrais avoir Weasley pour moi tout seul…

Hin hin hin… Je suis sadique… Allons caser Potty et Blaise. Le plus vite possible. Hop ! Je me relève. Alors objectif : aller le plus vite possible à la salle commune pour retrouver Théo et Pansy. Sauf si Théo se tape Belette-belette et que Pansy fait des trucs pas nets avec la Sang-de-Bourbe. Je suis le seul sensé dans ce monde de fous !! Je vais quand même aller dans la salle commune. Oh, je viens de passer devant ma Weas-Canon.

-Hey ! Malfoy !

C'est elle. C'est sa voix. Sensuelle. Hummm… Tellement romantique, et douce, et sucré, et… sexy. A tous les coups, elle n'en peu plus. Elle me veut dans son lit, le plus vite possible. J'adopte mon allure de séducteur, avec la voix charmeuse, qui fait tomber toutes les filles. J'ai dis TOUTES.

-Oui ? Dis-je (Avec, bien sur, le clin d'œil, le sourire en coin et toute la panoplie du beau gosse. Aaa… Je suis tellement parfait.)

-Ta braguette est ouverte.

Bien sur, elle crie bien fort, bien sur, le couloir est plein. Et, bien sur, mon calcif est celui ou il y a des petits personnages-de-comptes-de-fées-de-bébés. Bref, le ridicule total, et tout le monde éclate de rire. La garce.

Voilà comment j'aime les femmes. Sexy, torride, pulpeuse et… salope. Elle doit vraiment être un bon coup.

Saleté de braguette !! Elle ne veut pas se fermer !! Il me faut une réplique, et vite !! Sinon, je vais baisser dans ma popularité !! CRAAAAAAAAAAACK !! Putain de merde !!! Mon pantalon vient de se craquer !! Y'a des bouts de jean partout !! Et merde !! J'ai plus rien sur le cul !! A part mon caleçon, mais quand même !! Il y a tout le monde qui se roule par terre de rire. C'est vraiment pas mon jour. Tout le monde glousse. Surtout les filles. Super ! Après le poulet, les poules et les pintades. Il y a aussi les dindes. Toute la basse-cour ! Magnifique ! Plu qu'une seule solution. Prendre ma cape et m'enrouler dedans. Flûte, clarinette, haut-bois et saxophones !! C'est la petite !! Tant pis alors. Façon jupe. J'ai l'air malin !!! Maintenant, direction salle commune.

-Héé ! Garde tes ordures s'il te plaît !

C'est encore ma poucinette de la forêt magique qui a parlé. Je me retourne en me disant que, finalement, il y a peut-être un espoir du mot « nous ». Comme je la regarde, elle me lance un truc. Magnifique réflexe d'attrapeur renommé oblige, je lève les deux bras et j'attrape ce qui me semble être mon ex-jean préféré. Exact. Tout le monde éclate de nouveau de rire. Je me demande pourquoi. Je baisse les yeux et remarque que quand j'ai attrapé le truc, j'ai oublié ma cape-jupe qui, sans mes douces mains pour la retenir était tombé, dévoilant encore une fois mon caleçon ridicule avec une étrange bosse au niveau de l'entrejambe.

Et putain de merde. En plus, les moineaux se postent à la fenêtre en roucoulant, comme s'ils se foutaient de ma gueule. Satanés de piaf !! Je crois que, aujourd'hui, le monde est contre moi.

En tout cas, c'est juré, je ne mangerais plus jamais de poulet de ma vie. Parole de Malfoy.

FinC'est sensé être humoristique… J'ai bien dis SENSE. –' 


End file.
